Side Stories : Meets! Snow fairy
by Mrs panda
Summary: (Side stories) Pertemuan 'pertama' Kyuhyun dan Changmin sebelum menjelang natal! This is AU side stories of Private teacher vs Evil prince! warning: Sho-ai, gaje, typo dan mengandung sedikit unsur pedo! XD Teenage!Changmin x Chibi!Kyu! /"Ih, cadel aja mau sok muji orang!"/../"Ih, iyi.."/.. Mind to review? *puppy eyes* rencananya ini twoshoot!
1. Chapter 1

"HEY! Kyu atau apalah namamu? Dimana kau! Jawab aku!"

Changmin berlari mengelilingi lapangan luas itu sambil menebar pandangan. Malam makin larut dan salju sudah makin menumpuk.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya—bagaimana pun juga..dia harus menemukan bocah itu.

**HARUS!**

"KYU! KAU DIMANA!"

* * *

**Meets! Snow fairy..  
**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Teenage!Changmin x Chibi!Kyu.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, friendship.**

**Warning : Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, Tidak masuk akal! dan sedikit mengandung unsur(?) pedo!  
**

** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ^^  
**

**AN: Annyeong! Mrs. panda kembali dengan ff abalnya yang tidak masuk akal! -_- kali ini Panda akan menceritakan bagaimana 'pertemuan' pertama Kyu dan Changmin! yang pasti gak seru dong kalau gak buat side story buat fanfic gaje saya~!XD #plak!  
**

**dan karna banyak yang nanya banyak yang nanya perbedaan umur Kyu dan Changmin!  
**

**di fanfic ini Changmin umurnya baru 15 tahun dan dia masih labil! #gampared  
**

**sedangkan Kyuhyun umurnya baru 5 tahun! *uyel-uyel Chibi Kyu!*  
**

**berarti perbedaan umur mereka adalah? tebak sendiri! *di bantai readers*  
**

**Anyways, happy reading! ^^  
**

* * *

_**Sepuluh tahun sebelumnya, tahun 20xx..  
**_

* * *

Dua hari sebelum malam natal.

Changmin menopang dagunya di atas satu tangan dan mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Leeteuk, disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa, kepala pria itu terus mengangguk-mengangguk untuk setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin tentang—apakah pohon natalnya bisa kita hiasi dengan kristal Kelinci, Kura-kura, Ikan dan Rakun juga?.

"Kenapa kita harus pasang pohon natal sekarang sih Hyung? Kan natalnya masih dua hari lagi." Celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba, kini menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan—yang bertumpu pada siku. Pemuda itu mengedip-mengedipkan mata, silau sekali melihat pohon natal yang berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan para guru private agency SM tersebut.

Banyak lampunya, ugh silau sekali..

Leeteuk tersenyum dan meraih sebuah Beruang kecil yang terbentuk dari kaca—untuk diberikan pada Sungmin—agar hiasan tersebut digantungkan di pohon juga.

"Biar nanti tidak repot.." dia menjawab pelan, mengerling kearah Changmin. "Kalau nanti buatnya, kamu gak bakal mau bantu kan?"

Changmin mendengus tanpa protes. Duh..ternyata atasannya ini sudah hapal sekali sikapnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum puas dan menyodorkan sebuah kristal kecil berbentuk Kucing iblis lucu kepada Changmin—"Gantung sana.." perintahnya lembut.

Changmin memandang bentuk kristal yang diberikan padanya dengan mata membulat, "Apa ini? Kok iblis?!" protesnya nyaring melengking.

* * *

**Snow fairy~ where are you going? **

* * *

"Uh, Teukie-hyung menyebalkan~! Masa iya kristalku bentuknya iblis kucing? Sejak kapan juga aku jadi iblis? Aku kan selalu jadi anak baik." Gerutu Changmin—melipat tangannya, kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah. Kini remaja itu sedang berjalan menuju kantin, Changmin merapatkan syalnya dan mendengus pelan—"Nyebelin.."

**Trak~!**

"Eh?"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara—tepat ditaman perusahaan, pemuda itu mengeryit, "Siapa disana? Donghae-hyung ya? Ayo keluar ikan~! Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak takut hantu? jadi ayo keluar~ tidak ada gunanya kau terus menakutiku dengan cara murahan seperti ini!" Seru Changmin lantang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keadaan taman memang cukup sepi saat itu—mengingat hari juga sudah mulai gelap, lampu pun hanya samar-samar menerangi taman luasperusahaan..pokoknya sepi..

Changmin mengeryit tidak menerima jawaban dari 'tersangka' pembuat suara. Biasanya, kalau Donghae, pemuda dengan gelar 'fishy' itu pasti akan langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya begitu ketahuaan..

Tapi..kok..

...tunggu..

Changmin bergidik—seingatnya, seniornya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sedang sibuk membantu Sungmin di ruang rapat, jadi sungguh tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah pelakunya.

lantas siapa?

Leeteuk terlalu baik untuk menakutinya, Yesung terlalu malas dan Sungmin terlalu bodoh dalam hal menjahilinya.

Kalaupun yang mengerjainya saat ini adalah Kangin, pria itu kan sedang tugas keluar kota? Bagaimana dia bisa mengerjai Changmin?

Changmin menelan ludah, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Bagaimana kalau kali ini bukan Donghae ataupun Kangin yang menjahilinya? Bagaimana kalau ini Zombie yang sedang kelaparan dan mencari mangsa?

**Glek.**

Changmin menelan ludah.

—Walaupun Changmin tidak takut hantu, dia paling takut pada Monster kanibal tersebut..

**Sraak~**

Suara kembali terdengar, kali ini dari semak-semak. Changmin samar-samar bisa mendengar suara kecil sepatu menapak tanah. Ia melangkah mundur—"S-Siapa disana?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara sepatu yang menapak tanah, Changmin kembali menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah mendekat kearahnya.

"H-Hei..jawab dong~!"

**Sraak~**

**BRUAK!**

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tiba-tiba ada yang melompat kearah Changmin dan menubruk tubuh remaja dengan IQ tinggi tersebut, Changmin tentu saja langsung menjerit ketakutan, berusaha menyingkirkan 'orang' yang sedang menubruk tubuhnya tetapi—ketika—dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lehernya, Changmin hanya mampu memejamkan mata dan pasrah.

Mungkin inilah akhirnya..

Kenapa Aku harus mati dengan cara seperti ini?

Dimakan zombie..

Sungguh tidak elit..

Huhuhu, Teukie-hyung..tolong aku..

**TAP. TAP. TAP.**

Suara langkah beramai-ramai itu menjadi jawaban dari rengekan Changmin. Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae dan Sungmin tampak berlari mendekati maknae mereka itu, mata para pria tersebut membulat saat melihat Changmin terbaring di lantai dengan sesosok tubuh mungil berambut ikal menindihnya..

Leeteuk mengerling kearah Yesung, Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin dan sosok mungil tersebut dan

**HUP.**

Dia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dari Changmin dengan mudah.

Changmin yang sudah merasakan beban ditubuhnya telah menghilang dengan cepat membuka mata dan berlari serta bersembunyi dibalik Leeteuk, jarinya dengan gemetar menuding kearah sosok mungil yang masih berada digendongan sunbae muka datarnya.

**"ZOMBIE HYUNG~! ADA ZOMBIE~!"** jeritnya, masih menuding kesosok mungil berambut ikal.

Leeteuk mengerjap lalu tersenyum tipis sementara dua sunbae-nya yang lain sudah cekikikan.

Gosip baru, si pangeran setan takut zombie. Harus disebarkan! Pikir mereka kompak.

"Tenanglah, Minnie. Itu bukan Zombie. Dia manusia kok, kalau Zombie dia pasti sudah menyerang Jongwoon kan?" ujar Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang masih ketakutan.

Donghae dan Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, nyegir setan.

Changmin mengintip dari balik bahu Leeteuk dan memandang sosok berambut ikal yang kini masih di gendong Yesung, menilai penampilannya..

Rambutnya memang ikal dan acak-acakan—cocok dengan kesan zombie, tetapi sosok itu memiliki wajah putih bersih dari luka, matanya cokelat bulat dan bibirnya tipis, Hidung dan pipinya memerah karna dingin. Lucu..

Kini Changmin menilai penampilannya. Siapapun yang mendandani bocah itu— pasti—ingin memiliki anak perempuan! Karena, walaupun laki-laki, sosok itu mengunakan mantel dengan sepasang telinga khas micky mouse berada di tudungnya, sebuah T-shirt pink menjadi dalamannya dan celananya adalah celana jeans dengan motif kkuma.

Cewek sekali...tapi entah kenapa...manis dan cocok untuk sosok tersebut..

Mata Changmin membulat saat anak laki-laki itu menoleh kearahnya, dan ketika mata cokelat mereka bertemu..

Dunia serasa terhenti..

Changmin tidak menapik kalau anak laki-laki itu memiliki mata yang bagus—bahkan sangat bagus.

Bening dan polos..

Changmin suka mata anak itu dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil terukir manis dibibirnya.

Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut dengan iseng berbisik ditelinga Sungmin—tentang apakah bocah itu sudah berhasil merubah Changmin menjadi pedo.

Mereka berdua kembali cekikikan tapi langsung dia begitu Leeteuk berdehem.

Sementara itu, Changmin dan bocah berambut ikal masih saja berpandangan.

Mereka terus berpandangan dan berpandangan sampai akhinya bocah tersebut menyerigai.

_**"Penyakut.."**_

**JDER~!**

Changmin merasa dirinya baru saja disambar petir di malam hari(?) mendengar kalimat tersebut, badannya huyung kebelakang dan dia terduduk dengan lemas dilantai.

Donghae dan Sungmin sudah sukses tertawa ngakak mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh bocah yang mereka taksir berusia lima tahun itu. Leeteuk menutup mulunya untuk menahan tawa dan Yesung menahan senyum.

Bocah ini boleh juga..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa~! Ceyen!"

Changmin memutar bola mata dan menghirup cokelat panasnya dengan kesal, kakinya diketukan dengan pelan ke lantai sementara dia masih menghirup.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada diruangan Leeteuk dan bocah berambut ikal itu tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Bocah itu terus saja tunjuk sana sini dan mengomentari apapun yang dia tunjuk dengan bahasanya yang masih terbatas dan karna bosan mendengar ocehannya—Leeteuk pun membawa dirinya serta sang bocah kedalam ruang kerja pria tersebut—sementara Yesung, Sungmin dan Donghae pergi untuk membeli makan malam.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan berjongkok disamping bocah berambut ikal—yang masih belum mereka ketahui namanya tersebut, dengan lembut diusapnya rambut ikal sang bocah, "Terima kasih, ini desain ku sendiri." akunya sambil tersenyum malu, bocah itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Cyung hebat ya?" pujinya riang. "Cyu cuka cekali cama pohon nyatal buatan Chyung~!"

"Ih, cadel aja sok mau muji orang!" Desis Changmin pelan, masih menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

"Ih, Iyi.." Si bocah balas mendesis sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat mendengar hal tersebut.

Aduh bocah-bocah ini..

"Minnie, sudahlah. Dia kan masih kecil, jangan dibentak~" Nasehat Leeteuk lembut—"Dan..kamu tidak boleh membalas perkataan orang ya? Apalagi yang lebih tua dari kamu. Tidak baik." tambahnya—menatap kearah bocah rambut ikal.

Bocah itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Cyu tahu!"

Changmin hanya membuang muka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Sungmin bertanya semangat, memandang gemas kearah bocah berambut ikal yang kini sedang mengulum lollipop.

Si bocah berhenti mengulum lollipopnya dan melempar pandangan ke segala arah sebelum menjawab pelan.."Cyu.."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Cyu.."

"Chu? Kau minta dicium? Baiklah~!"

"Anyi~!" si bocah dengan cepat mengeleng, wajahnya pucat. "Nama Cyu itu Cyu! Cyu bukan minyta cium!" tukasnya nyaring.

Sungmin mengerjap, sedikit heran. "Oh? Begitu?" Si bocah mengangguk santai lalu kembali mengulum lollipopnya dan memainkan PSP Changmin yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung agar si bocah tidak cerewet lagi, Changmin tentu saja protes tapi begitu mendengar nada bicara Leeteuk yang begitu 'halus' menyuruhnya untuk meminjamkan PSP itu. Mau tidak mau dia menurut..

_siapa sih yang bisa melawan Leeteuk saat dia sudah menjadi 'lembut' sekali?_

Sungmin tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri para rekannya, senyum lucu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namanya Cyu~! Lucu sekali ya?" katanya gemas begitu sudah duduk disamping Donghae, diraihnya sepotong pizza dan melahap pizza tersebut dengan perlahan.

Yesung mengerling, pandangannya meremehkan.

"Maksudmu '**Kyu**'?"

"Ehhh?!"

Donghae memandang Yesung dengan kaget, "Kau mengerti apa yang dia katakan, Hyung?!" tanyanya melengking.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. Masih mengunyah pizza.

"Sedikit," lalu dia menyeringai.

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menanyakan dimana alamatnya dan siapa orang tuanya setelah ini, lagipula ini sudah mulai larut malam.." katanya.

"SETUJU~!" Changmin yang masih mengunyah menyambar senang sampai potongan kecil dari pizza yang dikunyahnya berhamburan. "AYO CEPAT PULANGKAN HYUNG~! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN MENDENGAR OCEHANNYA ITU~!" timpalnya berapi-berapi. Leeteuk menghela nafas dan meraih tisu untuk membersihkan saus yang berada disekitar mulut remaja tanggung tersebut.

"Telan dulu makananya, Minnie.."

"Iya nih!" Sungmin bergidik, jijik. "Jorok tau~!"

Changmin hanya mendengus dan meraih tisu lain. "Sebodo.." lalu dia meraih sekotak susu cokelat yang Sungmin belikan untuk bocah bernama Kyu itu—"Biar aku saja yang tanya dimana dia tinggal, kalian makan saja.." ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Jangan kasar ya?" pesannya.

Changmin nyegir.

"Tergantung."

"Awas saja!" sela Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, bermaksud mengancam. "Kalau kau buat dia menangis, akan ku gantung terbalik kau~!" kutuknya.

Changmin menelan ludah lalu tersenyum garing.

"E-Eh, iya.."

Melihat para Sunbae-nya tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, Changmin pun berlari mendekat kearah sofa dimana Kyu duduk, tetapi matanya membelalak saat tidak menemukan bocah berambut ikal itu di atas sofa.

**BUK~!**

Kotak susu yang berada ditangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ga-Gawat.."

Kemana bocah itu pergi?

* * *

**T.B.C.**

* * *

****_AN: ugh, lagi-lagi buat fanfic chaptered yang abal! Panda memang payah.. T^T *nangis dipojokan*_

_anyways! Hallo reader yang mampir baca fanfic saya *melambai* ketemu lagi dengan panda! pertama-tama panda mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat 56 reviews yang panda terima di karya gaje panda yang satunya lagi! *tunjuk ff laknat tertentu* Panda benar-benar merasa senang menerima review tersebut! padahal panda gak pernah ngira bakal dapat review sebanyak itu buat dua chapter gaje disana! :'D  
_

_Kyu: Ah, itu juga karna kita yang meranin Thor! kalau kagak, mana mungkin ff gaje begono di baca. iya gak, min?  
_

_Changmin: ho'oh! berterima kasihlah pada kita~! terutama gue, cowok paling ganteng di dunia! hohohoho! *tertawa laknat*  
_

_AU; -_-" terserah.  
_

_Kyu(chibi): nah, buat leader(reader) cerholmat! cangan lupa baca dan liview ya? Cyu tunggu liview na~ *senyum polos minta di gampar*  
_

_Changmin(Teenage): ditunggu rewiew na! nah ayo belajar Kyu~!  
_

_Kyu + Kyu(chibi): GAK MAU! *kabur*  
_

_Changmin: *kejar*  
_

_Au: abaikan! sekali lagi saya terangkan fanfic ini setting 10 tahun sebelum mereka bertemu di era sekarang. ^^ disini Changmin masih SMA dan sudah bekerja sebagai guru private, dia juga tinggal bersama Leeteuk, makanya rada lengket! ^^ Yesung, Donghae dan Sungmin juga tinggal bersama Leeteuk dan di tinggal di sebelah kamar Leeteuk-Changmin yang berada di agency(makanya jangan heran kenapa mereka gak pulang)  
_

_Umur Leeteuk sudah 20 tahun disini. Yesung 19 sementara Donghae dan Sungmin 17.  
_

_Ada pertanyaan? silahkan tanya di kotak review! kalau sempat saya jawab! *plaaaaaak~* btw, Author lagi galau nih. Author baru aja nyelesaiin fanfic yunjae(walaupun baru teasernya) tapi bingung publish atau nggak! D; menurut kalian gimana? publish? nggak? atau musnakan saja? XD soalnya Author ini tipe author yang suka 'memusnakan' fanfic yang tidak memuaskan. ._.  
_

_oh iya, satu lagi! author nulis fanfic itu lewat hape. -_- bukan laptop.. T^T makanya pendek. ._. mohon maklumi. T.T  
_

_Nah, Panda Sign Out! see ya next Chap!  
_

* * *

**mind to review? ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kemana dia~!"**

Sungmin menjerit panik, berkeliling ruangan untuk menemukan Kyu. pemuda bersurai pirang itu bertelengkup—berusaha menemukan Kyu dibawah kolong meja, tempat tidur, lemari dan kolong-kolong lainnya, tapi nihil..bocah berambut ikal tersebut tidak ada disana.

"Kyu~! Kau dimana?!"

Leeteuk, yang kini duduk di atas kursi panas berwarna putihnya terlihat memasang wajah yang sama khawatirnya dengan Sungmin, begitu mengetahui Kyu hilang, pria yang sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu dengan segera memerintahkan Yesung, Donghae dan Changmin untuk mencari di luar—sementara dirinya dan Sungmin akan mencari di dalam agency, walaupun sedikit menyebalkan karna Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya berteriak untuk setiap 'penampakan' yang dia lihat, apalagi hasilnya nihil...tambah nyebelin deh..

Akhirnya sebelum Sungmin kembali spot jantung untuk keberapa kalinya malam itu, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin kembali keruangannya.

...Tapi bukannya diam...pemuda itu malah makin melengking teriakannya..

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening karna menghilangnya sang bocah, dan mendengar teriakan rekannya bukan lah sesuatu yang bisa membantu otaknya berpikir. Jadi lah dia hanya bisa duduk diam dan pasrah, berharap dalam hati...semoga bocah itu akan ditemukan..

* * *

**Meets and Snow fairy!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Teenage!Changmin x Chibi!Kyu.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, friendship.**

**Warning : Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, Tidak masuk akal! dan sedikit mengandung unsur(?) pedo!  
**

** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ^^  
**

**HAPPY READING! ^^  
**

* * *

"Min, dia tidak ada di taman bagian barat. Donghae juga tidak bisa menemukannya di bagian timur! Berarti sisanya adalah selatan, tempat mu. Kami akan mencoba mencari diluar taman perusahaan..otte?" Lapor Yesung melalui ponselnya, pemuda itu merapatkan syalnya sembari berjalan pelan-pelan, dibelakangnya, ada Donghae yang juga sibuk menelpon untuk mengabarkan hasil pencariannya pada Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung, kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun. Apa mungkin sudah dimakan zombie ya, hyung?"

/"Donghae! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!"/ Leeteuk menyahut dari line seberang, nadanya terdengar kesal dan stress.

Donghae meringis, padahal niatnya cuma mau mencairkan suasana, "Maaf Hyung.." gumannya pelan sambil menebar pandangan—malam ini kota sangat ramai dengan para pemuda-pemudi yang berkencan atau sekedar mencari hadiah untuk pasangan mereka. Donghae menghela nafas dan memandang iri kearah pasangan yang tertangkap matanya tengah berciuman di bawah pohon natal, bagaimana ya rasanya ciuman? Donghae bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Pasti enak sekali..

"...'Hae.."

"...Dong'..."

**"Donghae~!"**

**PLETAK!**

**"SAKIT~!"**

Donghae menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yesung, tepat di ubun-ubun. "Kenapa aku di pukul hyung~! Kan aku tidak salah apa-apa!" protesnya mengelegar.

Yesung, sang pelaku hanya berkacak pinggang—tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melayangkan pandangan aneh kearah mereka. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada mata cokelat milik Donghae, "Salah sendiri! Bukannya nyari malah bengong, dasar~ ayoo!" bentaknya lalu mengeret Donghae untuk mulai mencari Kyu lagi.

Donghae pun hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Yesung untuk mulai mencari, Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel hitam yang kini dikenakannya dan kembali menebar pandangan, rata-rata yang dilihatnya kini hanyalah orang-orang yang melayangkan pandangan aneh kearah mereka, gadis-gadis yang cekikikan ala **_fujoshi_** dan ibu-ibu yang menatap penuh nafsu kearah mereka.

Ugh, tidak sadar umur. udah tua masih jadi fujoshi... dumel Donghae.

Donghae baru saja mau memutar pandangan kearah lain—ketika—matanya menangkap dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang berlari di trotoar.

Di perhatikannya dua bocah tersebut, merasa tertarik.

Bocah yang berada di depan memiliki badan yang mungil dengan rambut cokelat gelap membingkai wajahnya, kedua lengan bocah itu tampak memeluk boneka Panda yang besar dengan pita merah dan lonceng khas natal tertempel manis di telinga sang boneka, bocah itu sedang tertawa-tawa riang dengan imutnya. Donghae menaksir bocah ini baru berumur lima tahun—sama seperti Kyu.

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada bocah yang satunya lagi, dan lansung terpesona pada sosok anak tersebut.

Bocah itu—berbeda dengan yang satunya—memiliki tubuh yang lumayan tinggi untuk anak berusia enam tahun, rambutnya pirang dan matanya bersudut tajam. Bocah itu menjingjing karton belanjaan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya mencoba meraih syal biru yang sedang dikenakan bocah yang satunya lagi, bibir merah bocah itu tampak mengerucut lucu..

Manis sekali.. Batin Donghae.

Dia hampir saja melangkah maju—untuk mendekati bocah tersebut dan menanyakan namanya—ketika Yesung menariknya kearah lain. Donghae sontak langsung menoleh ke depan—"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya heran, bocah tadi terlupakan seketika.

"Ayo kita cari di taman kota, walaupun ada kemungkinan Kyu berada disini—kita tidak mungkin menemukan dia antara orang-orang ini." Yesung berkata datar, "Kemungkinan kita berselisih dengan bocah itu adalah 90,99 persen. Apalagi badannya kecil begitu, itu menjadikan kemungkinan kita untuk menemukan bocah itu menjadi nol persen. Jadi kita cari ditempat lain saja." terangnya, Donghae bengong mendengar penjelasan seniornya itu.

"B-Begitu?"

Dia melihat kepala bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu mengangguk.

"Iya."

Donghae menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya—"Terserah lah.." Toh, dia juga sudah keki melihat para remaja seumurannya tengah kencan dan bergandengan tangan dengan pacar masing-masing.

Sementara dirinya? Malah bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda berwajah-datar-minta-di sepak yang berjalan di depannya. Sungguh tidak elit..

'Mana mukanya lebih seme dariku lagi..' Donghae malah ngedumel sendiri.

Yesung mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan Donghae dan tersenyum datar, sedikit bersyukur pemuda dengan gelar 'fishy' itu mau menurut padanya.

"Kalau begitu ayoo.."

Donghae mengangguk.

Sang bocah benar-benar terlupakan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Changmin berjalan menyusuri jalan di lapangan luas dengan senter berada di tangannya, remaja tanggung itu menebarkan pandangan lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam saku mantel putih milik Leeteuk yang dia pinjam. Malam semakin dingin dan salju sudah turun menutupi padang rumput hijau yang dipijaknya, ingin rasanya dia berlari pulang ke agency dan meringkuk dalam selimut—tetapi—urung begitu ingat bocah itu belum ketemu. Ya.. Changmin menghela nafas, bocah itu belum juga ditemukan dan tidak diketahui keberadaanya.

Changmin kembali menebarkan pandangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat menelpon Yesung untuk mengetahui apakah mahasiswa Chungwoon tersebut sudah menemukan sang bocah, dia membuka list contact dan menekan tombol call begitu menemukan nomor ponsel Yesung, didekatkan ponsel hitam itu ketelinganya.

**Tut..tut..**

/"Hallo?"/

Suara serak Yesung terdengar dari line seberang—dengan suara 'siapa yang menelpon, hyung?' menjadi backgroundnya. Changmin bisa mendengar Yesung mengumankan 'Iblis yang menelpon..' kepada sang penanya.

'Ugh! Kalau saja ada dihadapanku pasti sudah ku tonjok wajahnya~' Changmin membatin kesal, "Bagaimana Hyung? Apa kau sudah menemukan si cebol?"

Suara 'kresek-kresek' terdengar pelan dari line seberang sebelum menjawab, nadanya datar.

/"BELUM."/

"APA?! BELUM! KALIAN INI BAGAIMANA SIH!" Geramnya, remaja tanggung itu mengepalkan tangan—berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, "Dimana kalian sekarang? Daerah pertokoan? Taman?" tanyanya pelan tapi dalam.

Kembali terdengar suara 'kresek-kresek' dari line seberang.

/"Hmm..aku dan Donghae.."/

Changmin menunggu, menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah.

/"...Di kantor.."/

Hening...

**KRIK. KRIK.**

Jangkrik yang sedang pacaran memandang Changmin heran, bocah itu terdiam..matanya melotot dan sedetik kemudian aura hitam menyelimuti remaja berambut hitam gelap itu, duo jangkrik pun melarikan diri karna takut.

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Changmin tajam, "Coba ulangi, Kura-kura bulukan.."

/"...Aku bilang kami ada di kantor.."/ Yesung menyahut datar dari line seberang, tidak terdengar takut sama sekali.

"KENAPA KALIAN SUDAH ADA DISANA? Bocah itu belum ketemu kan?! Cari lagi!" ujarnya emosi, sungguh! Para seniornya itu mikir apa sih? ada bocah umur lima tahun sedang berkeliaran sendiri di hari bersalju dan mereka malah nyantai-nyantai di dalam kantor. dasar tidak punya hati.

Suara ringisan Donghae terdengar diseberang, Changmin ingin berteriak lagi sebelum suara nyaring melengking terdengar.

**"Colooooooooooong~!"**

Changmin tersentak dan lansung menoleh kearah asal suara.

Itu suara bocah itu, itu suara kyu!

Changmin langsung melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang arah—begitu juga dengan senternya. pemuda itu berlari menembus semak-semak, tepat ke asal suara.

Dia berada disana! bocah itu ada sana!

"Kyuuuuuuuu~!" teriaknya, berharap bocah itu kembali menjawabnya. "Kau ada dimana?! Jawab aku~!"

"Cyu disini cyung~! Cyu cakutttt!" suara Kyu kembali terdengar, Changmin mempercepat larinya menembus semak-semak, menghindari ranting pohon dan melompat saat ada batu besar, pemuda itu melihat sebuah sinar kecil dari arah depan dan memicingkan matanya, senyumnya merekah menangkap siluet bocah berambut ikal berdiri disana.

"Kyu disana kau rup-"

**Haup!**

Mata Changmin membulat saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk betisnya, pemuda itu menoleh dan kaget bukan main saat menemukan seekor ular kobra tengah menancapkan taringnya—mengalirkan racun.

**Ugh!**

Changmin dengan cepat meraih buntut dari ular kobra itu dan menariknya, tidak di perdulikannya taring kobra yang terasa menyobek kulitnya saat dia menarik ular kobra tersebut. begitu terlepas, ular tersebut dengan cepat dilemparkannya ke danau yang berada beberapa langkah dan dibelakang Kyu.

"Rasakan itu~! Ugh!" ucap Pemuda itu lalu lansung jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut menyentuh tanah, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Gawat..racunnya mulai bekerja..

Kyu yang sejak tadi menonton aksi Changmin dengan mata membulat ketakutan mendekat dengan takut-takut, sebuah kristal kecil dengan bunga putih membeku didalamnya berada di tangan mungilnya.

"C-Cyung.." panggilnya takut-takut, menyentuh bahu Changmin, air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah ketakutan Kyu, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang, ular itu tidak akan kembali lagi.." ucapnya lembut.

Dan air mata Kyu pun tumpah, bocah itu menjantuhkan kristal cantik yang berada di tangannya dan menghambur memeluk Changmin, bocah itu terisak pelan.

Changmin—yang kaget hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus apa, dia hanya diam dan membiarkan bocah itu terus menangis di pelukannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia di peluk se-erat ini..

**"fushuuuu.."**

**DEG.**

Changmin tersentak saat melihat ular tadi sudah berada di belakang Kyu dengan posisi siap mematuk, Changmin mendekap tubuh kecil Kyu dengan erat, dengan gesit diputarnya tubuhnya hingga kini punggungnya lah yang berhadapan dengan sang ular. dan HUP.

Sebuah patukan kuat dia terima di punggung, Changmin meringis pelan dan memejamkan matanya serta mempererat dekapannya pada Kyu. Kyu, dalam pelukannya menjerit ketakutan.

Sang ular terus dan terus saja mematuk Changmin sampai akhinya.

**ZLEB!**

Mata Changmin terbuka lebar saat dia tidak merasakan adanya patukan lagi, dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah dan tidak mampu menahan senyum bersyukur saat menemukan Yesung berdiri dengan ular yang sudah terbelah di kedua tangannya.

Donghae beberapa langkah dari mereka berlari terpongoh-pongoh untuk menghampiri mereka.

Yesung tersenyum kecil.

**"It's over.."**

* * *

"Wah, cantiknya~"

Sungmin berkata kagum, menatap kristal kecil dengan bunga putih berada di dalamnya yang terletak cantik di atas meja. Kyu menganggguk senang, wajahnya sudah riang kembali.

Kini mereka sudah berada di ruangan Leeteuk lagi, setelah Yesung dengan gantengnya *author mesem-mesem* menyelamatkan dua bocah tertentu.

"Iya, cantik sekali!" Donghae menimpali.

Changmin, nun jauh di seberang ruangan, meringis menahan sakit. remaja tanggung itu baru saja selesai menerima pengobatan dari Kangin—yang sudah pulang dari dinasnya—tepat saat Yesung yang mengendong Changmin dan Donghae yang mengandeng Kyu pulang.

"Geez, untung saja aku masih memiliki penangkal racun itu. Kalau tidak, matilah kau bocah~" Kangin berkata lega sambil menepuk pundak Changmin, dokter muda itu membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertenger di hidung lalu menoleh pada sosok cantik dengan rambut cokelat terang yang memasuki ruangan—mengabaikan jeritan penuh derita milik Changmin.

"Iya, syukurlah.." Leeteuk meletakan nampan dengan tujuh gelas cokelat hangat ke atas meja—tepat disamping kristal ice cantik yang kini dipandangi Donghae dan Sungmin. "Aku sempat panik saat ku dengar dari Yesung kalau Changmin terluka parah..sampai mau menangis rasanya.."

Changmin menatap kearah Leeteuk dengan penuh rasa haru, air mata haru menetes di pipinya. "Hyung~"

***Twitch***

**BUAK~!  
**

Changmin kembali menjerit dengan nyaringnya saat Kangin dengan wajah datar memukul punggung sang remaja yang terluka—"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DOKTER JELEK~!**" Changmin menatap tajam kearah Kangin yang masih memasang senyum datar.

"Ah, hanya memastikan obatnya bekerja saja kok.."

"**GEOJITMAL!**"

Leeteuk menonton pertengkaraan dua pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafas berat, Donghae meraih earphone miliknya—malas mendengarkan. Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyu—yang entah sejak kapan tertidur—dengan lembut ,sementara Yesung menonton perkelahian sang kakak dan setan dengan padangan tertarik.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang..

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Krieet~**

**PIP. PIP.**

'Berisik..'

Changmin membuka matanya lalu dengan perlahan menebarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan dan dahinya mengerut saat menemukan seorang bocah rambut ikal sedang duduk di tengah ruangan sambil menatap kristal bening dengan bunga yang membeku di dalamnya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

Pemuda itu meraih jaketnya lalu bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dengan perlahan, berjalan mendekati sang bocah.

"Hey, apa yang-"

"Telima kacih ya.."

Changmin terdiam saat suara mungil Kyu menyelanya, bocah berumur lima tahun itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mendongkap untuk menatap Changmin, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya.

Changmin mengerjap pelan, melihat kiri-kanan—untuk memastikan bocah yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapnya bukanlah bocah kurang ajar yang sudah membuatnya terluka, tidak menemukan yang dia cari, Changmin kembali menatap bocah dihadapannya dengan gugup.

"A~ah, Iya.." katanya, gugup. "Ngomong-ngomong..itu apa sih?" si pemuda menunjuk kristal yang berada di tangan bocah, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Senyum si bocah melebar, "Inyi snow paily~"

"**Snow fairy**?"

Si bocah mengangguk.

"Apa itu?"

"Cyung 'idak cau?"

Changmin mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum garing, dia kan tidak pernah baca buku dongeng, jelas saja tidak tahu.

"E~Eum.. Iya.."

"Payah.."

***Twitch!***

Alis Changmin berkedut karena kesal.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak pernah membaca buku dongeng.." geramnya, "Jadi buat apa kau mencari benda ini? Kalau perhitunganku tepat, kau pergi dari rumah untuk mencari benda konyol itu kan?" tambahnya kemudian.

Kyu tersentak kaget, meringis imut lalu memaling kan muka, bocah itu mengulum telunjuknya dan dahinya mengerut—tampak berpikir.

Changmin memperhatikan tingkah bocah dihadapannya dengan gemas, kalau boleh jujur? Dimata Changmin—bocah berambut ikal itu terlihat sangat manis saat sedang mengulum jarinya seperti ini. Ia duduk bersila di lantai agar bocah itu tidak perlu lagi mendongkak dan menopang dagu, menunggu penjelasan.

Barulah setelah dua menit anak laki-laki itu ikut bersila depan Changmin, wajahnya tampak ragu.

"Cebenarnya.." sang bocah memulai, Changmin mengangkat alis—menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan, "Ini kalna papa.."

"Eh? Papa?"

Kyu mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa dengan papa mu?"

Kini Kyu tertunduk—tidak menjawab.

"E-Eh? Aku salah ngomong ya? M-Maa.."

"Papa cedang cakit.." Kyu memotong permintaan maaf Changmin, nadanya terdengar lirih. "Cakit kelas.."

Mata Changmin membulat seketika.

"Sa-Sakit?"

Kyu kembali mengangguk—"...Papa cakit ginjal, kata doktel Siwon..papa tidak akan celamat kalau papa tidak cegela mendapatkan donol..papa cidak akan bica dicelamatkan~ maka dali itu cyu pelgi untuk mencali snow paily.." jelas Kyu, tersenyum lirih.." papa cuka cekali pada snow paily dan cetiap hali selalu mencelitakan tentang snow paily, papa bilang..kalau kita menjadi anak baik, kita pasti bisa beltemu dengan snow paily dan snow paily akan mengabulkan pelmintaan kita.." tambahnya, bocah itu makin tertunduk, "Kalna itu, Cyu kabul dali lumah agar bisa menemukan snow paily, Cyu kau minta snow paily untuk menyembuhkan papa.."

Lalu bocah itu kembali tertawa lirih.

Changmin memandang anak laki-laki berambut ikal yang itu dengan tatapan kagum, bagaimana tidak? Seorang bocah yang bahkan baru berusia lima tahun sudah mampu berjuang sendirian di luar rumah hanya untuk mencari benda konyol yang bahkan belum tentu bisa membantu? Changmin meringis—mendadak merasa bersalah, dia sudah salah besar dengan menganggap bocah ini kurang ajar. Harusnya dia tahu..

Kau tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja, tetapi dari hatinya..

**PUK.**

Sebuah usapan kepala Kyu alami. Tangan Changmin dengan ragu mengusap kepala sang bocah dari kening hingga ke ubun-ubun, dan ia melakukan hal tersebut dengan lembut —walaupun tangannya gemetar karna menahan sakit. Kyu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya Changmin melihat kearah lain, wajahnya merah.

"Jangan khawatir.."

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu berkata pelan, wajahnya makin memerah. "Aku tidak tau kristal es itu benar-benar bisa membantumu atau tidak, tapi aku harap..itu bekerja.."

Mendengar itu, Kyu kembali tersenyum, lebih cerah kali ini.

"Celima kasih...Changmin-cyung.."

Dan malam itu..

Changmin sungguh tidak punya hati untuk menyingkirkan Kyu—ketika—bocah itu tertidur di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Keesokan harinya, entah ini perasaan Changmin saja atau memang waktu berjalan dengan cepat, pemuda itu memandang kesal kearah pria tampan berperawakan tinggi yang kini sedang mengendong Kyu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang pria dengan dagu terangkat, angkuh.

Sungmin—disisi lain, bersembunyi dibelakang Donghae, mengintip dan mengerling malu-malu pada sang pria tampan muda itu.

"Naah~ Kyu, katakan terima kasih!" kata pria tampan tersebut—memandang lembut kearah Kyu yang berada di gendongannya.

Kyu mengangguk lalu memandang para para 'baby-sitter' sementaranya.

"**Telima kacih ya semuanyaaaaa~**" katanya riang.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, mencubit pipi sang bocah dengan gemas dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi sang bocah.

"My pleasure~"

Kangin mendesis iri dan mengerutu dalam hati tentang Leeteuk yang tidak pernah menciumnya saat dia berangkat dan pulang kerja, Pria berambut hitam itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu melipat tangan, kepalanya mengangguk kecil—walaupun hatinya menyuarkan sumpah serapah ketika sang bocah balas mencium pipi Leeteuk.

Yesung tersenyum datar, menepuk pundak Donghae yang kini hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya. Sungmin, dengan malu-malu maju untuk mencium pipi Kyu tetapi ketika matanya bertemu dengan si pria tampan—ia urung dan memutuskan hanya mencubit pipi Kyu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.." pesannya.

Kyu kembali mengangguk.

Kini beberapa pasang mata dengan kompak menoleh kearah seorang remaja tanggung yang melipat tangan dengan wajah ditekuk, mereka nyegir.

"Ada pesan untuknya, Min?" Tanya Donghae jahil.

Changmin membuang muka.

"Tidak ada?" Kini Leeteuk lah yang bertanya.

Changmin tidak menjawab.

"Aku rasa itu artinya tidak ada, ayo Kyu."

Giliran si pria bersuara, Kyu mengangguk kecil—tampak kecewa.

"Iya doktel Siwon.."

Pria tampan bernama Siwon itu menundukan kepalanya sedikit sebelum tersenyum pada para guru private dan dokter disana.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, dan terima kasih sudah menjaganya...nah, aku pamit dulu Kangin-sunbae."

Kangin mengangguk—"kalau ada apa-apa pada Marcus telpon saja aku. Aku pasti akan segera berangkat ke inggris."

Sungmin menoleh tidak percaya kearah Kangin.

'Ternyata rakun kenal sama cowok itu?!' pekiknya tidak percaya dalam hati.

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku akan laporkan." lalu dia berbalik, "Kalau begitu kami pergi." dan pemuda itu beranjak pergi—membawa serta Kyu bersamanya.

Changmin menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan kecewa, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit sakit. Kyu, yang mengintip di balik pundak lebar Siwon dengan pandangan yang sama, tangan mungil bocah itu terangkat dan melambai pelan.

Changmin mengepalkan tangan.

**"TUNGGU~!**"

Agak kaget, Siwon berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang, mata Kyu membulat saat melihat Changmin berlari kearah mereka.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan para rekan Changmin yang kini sedang menatap tidak percaya kearah sang Maknae.

**TAP.**

"C-Cyung.." Kaget Kyu saat melihat pemuda itu sudah berada dihadapannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin meronggoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan kristal kecil berbentuk sama dengan milik Kyu, wajahya memerah.

"Ini namanya _Snow angel_!" Changmin menunjuk kristal yang berada ditangannya, "Ibuku bilang, kalau menemukan Snow angel dan mengucapkan permohonan..Snow angel akan mengabulkan permintaan kita!"

Kyu tersentak.

"Jadi..aku akan mengucapkan permintaanku sekarang~!" Changmin menarik nafas lalu berkata dengan lantang—"Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Maka dari itu.." Changmin melangkah maju, matanya menatap lurus ke bulatan kecoklatan yang hampir sama dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Kau harus pulang dari inggris dengan selamat.."

Kyu yang terpana dengan kata-kata Changmin—hanya mampu memandang Changmin dengan wajah memerah, perlahan tapi pasti, bibir tipis itu membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Tau.."

_...Aku juga mau bertemu denganmu lagi._

"Cyu halap kita juga akan beltemu lagi.."

* * *

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian, tahun 20XX..**_

* * *

Disebuah toko penjual souvenir natal, seorang pemuda terlihat sedang sibuk memilih-memilih hadiah, ranselnya berayun mengikuti langkahnya yang perlahan. Kepalanya ditolehkan kiri-kanan untuk menemukan hadiah natal yang dirasanya cocok.

Tidak jauh dari pemuda itu berdiri, ada seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan rambut hitam, kacamata frame hitam bertenger di hidung sang pria. Kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans membalut badan tingginya dan sebuah long coat menjadi luarannya.

Sang pria sukses menarik perhatian para pembeli yang lain.

'Tampan, seperti malaikat..'

Hohoho, para pelanggan malang, mereka tidak tahu saja pemuda itu setan. *dihajar*

"**Hey. Shim Chang-Tiang~!**"

Si pemuda tiba-tiba berseru nyaring kearah sang pria, langkahnya lebar—berjalan kearah sang pria.

Si pria menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu, senyum iblisnya muncul.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu belum?" tanyanya.

Sebuah dengusan terdengar dari si pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Tidak..aku rasa mereka tidak menjual Snow Fairy lagi." Ia mengangkat bahu, "Tidak heran sih, Snow fairy kan memang sedang populer.." timpalnya.

"Begitu ya?" Changmin melihat kearah kasir, banyak sekali orang-orang yang antri untuk membayar dengan Snow fairy di tangan masing-masing. Ia memutar bola mata lalu meraih sebuah kristal berbentuk Kkuma dari dalam rak, si pemuda menatap bingung.

"Buat apa?" tanyanya penasaran, Changmin tersenyum datar. "Pesanan Leeteuk-hyung, mau di gantung di pohon natal katanya.."

"Oh.." Si pemuda mengangguk kecil, mengerling kearah keranjang Kkuma dengan pandangan mau.

Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau mau ambil saja, tuan muda Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu ragu.." katanya jahil.

Wajah pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu memerah, dengan kesal di sodoknya perut Changmin dengan penggaris lalu berjalan keluar toko sambil ngedumel.

Changmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil, dengan lembut di usapnya perutnya dan lalu berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar.

Changmin meletakan benda-benda yang dibelinya lalu tersenyum kecil pada sang wanita kasir yang terlihat sedikit tersipu.

"Semunya jadi tiga puluh ribu won.."

Changmin merongoh saku longcoat miliknya dan meletakan sebuah kristal kecil dengan bunga berwarna putih di atas meja. Dia tersenyum manis—penuh pesona.

"Kalau dengan ini berapa?"

"E, Eh..Gratis?"

_**Tiga menit kemudian..**_

Changmin keluar dari toko sambil membawa karton belanjaan, dia tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil dengan boneka Kkuma ukuran besar di dalam sana.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir bosan menunggu tau!" Sembur Kyuhyun begitu Changmin sudah berada dalam mobil dan meletakan belanjaanya ke kursi belakang.

Changmin hanya tersenyum datar, tidak mau menjawab. dia lebih memilih untuk menyalakan mesin mobil ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal—"CHANGMIN! JAWAB AKU!"

Changmin—akhirnya-menoleh pada Kyuhyun, pria itu tersenyum sinis lalu berkata pelan. "None of your business.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu.." Changmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju mansion Cho, "..Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya sih? Cemburu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan selingkuh sayang~"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, wajahnya memerah—dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah bogem mentah melayang ke pipi guru private tersebut.

"BODOH!"

Changmin memilih untuk diam dan terus mengusap pipinya dengan satu tangan.

Yea..setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu tau kalau dirinya sudah mengamankan satu kristal untuk dirinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END._**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

* * *

_AN: APA INI?! KENAPA GAJE BEGINI?! *jedotin kepala ke tembok* ugh, begini kali ya kalau ngetik fanfic saat galau, ceritanya jadi ngawur dan gaje seperti ini. pss..sudahlah..*elus-elus ular yang matuk Changmin* ngomong-ngomong hebat banget tu bocah, di patuk beberapa kali kaga modar~  
_

_Kyu: iya nih, sebal banget.  
_

_AU: tapi senang kan? *nyegir gaje*  
_

_Kyu: e-eh itu..*blush* *kabooor*  
_

_Mah! soal pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh park chaesoo-ssi! ^^ saya ngetik ff di aplikasi catatan untuk hape nokia, haha. dan kalau untuk update, saya pergi ke warnet, kan harus ngedit fic-nya juga~ ^^  
_

_Dan berkahirlah gaiden gaje ini, terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang baca dan fav.. aduh, setiap ada yang comment dan fav saya jadi mesem-mesem sendiri. XD  
_

_ngomong-ngomong fanfic author yang satu lagi insyaallah akan di update dalam waktu dekat. ^^ Author udah mulai ngetik soalnya.  
_

_Nah, adios amigos! see ya in next fanfics! ^^  
_

* * *

_**mind to review? ^^**  
_


End file.
